heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-10-01 - All Sorts of Wrong Impressions
Having assured her best friend and business partner that she is no coward and that she can in fact live up to her obligations, Susan Storm has reached out to Aurora, the lovely young woman who apparently works as a dancer at this mysterious Hellfire Club, and invited the other woman to join her for dinner. She has chosen a very posh and upscale restaurant, housed in the even swankier and more impressive Kane Tower. She herself is dressed up as befits the surroundings, and more than a few patrons are wondering just whom this lovely blonde is waiting for so patiently at her table for two. She did make sure to leave Aurora's name with the Maitre'D. She hopes to discuss the delivery of the first shipment of Butterfly Wings make-up and accessories, and see what kind of interest Aurora has drummed up with her fellows at the club. It may only be a business dinner, but she also hopes to smooth the waters a bit, after her rather disastrous first meeting's end. Aurora was rather puzzled to receive an invitation to dinner from Susan Storm, particularly considering how the woman literally disappeared on her when they last met. Sure, Aurora may have been a bit forceful with Susan, but that girl was in severe need of having some fun, and Aurora only meant to help. As can be expected, Aurora arrives fashionably late, but it's easy to tell when she arrives from collective gasps waving down from the enterance, and it's easy enough to see why, apparently Aurora is not in the habit of going to such posh places, and is utterly clueless on appropriate dress, if she even owns anything in her wardrobe that would fit in this setting. Tank top, school girl skirt, garters and stockings, a studded choker, no doubt if her name wasn't placed by Susan Storm she wouldn't have even been allowed inside. As she walks up to Susan's table, Aurora twirls her fingers, "hey there, Susan, didn't expect you'd want to see me again, how are you doing?" She asks, totally oblivious to the people shocked by her attire as she slips into the seat infront of Susan. Aurora's arrival and appearance are definitely causing all manner of stir on the usually sedate, calm waters of such a posh environment. The Maitre'D, feeling rather trapped, can't even put the lovely but barely dressed woman in a cover jacket as he might a man who arrived improperly dressed. While her attire is not at all 'right' for this spot, there's nothing in specific about it that does not line up with some other outfit that has been worn just fine in this place. It's hard to believe Aurora doesn't own an adorable LBD, but either she doesn't or she just chooses not to wear it. And here she is. Susan catches the murmurs and glances up, and her face does a little fault at the sight of Aurora. Oh no. She tries to get her expression back to something at least neutral before Aurora is close enough to see, but part of her is sure she isn't quite pulling it off as she smiles, making a wave towards the open seat as Aurora arrives. "Good evening, Aurora. I'm glad you could join me tonight. Please, have a seat." The Maitre'D, somehow saved from pure apoplexy by Susan's impeccable manners, pulls out Aurora's chair for her, getting her seated as his gaze imperiously summons the waiter for this table. Said young man arrives, trying to keep his face neutral despite the shock as he greets both ladies and asks what they might like to drink, delivering a menu for Aurora that has no prices in it. The interesting thing is the interpretations o this meeting by those all around the restaurant. Ah, the glories of speculation! "Is something wrong?" Aurora asks, no doubt just catching Susan's expression shifting, but at least her first intuition is that it has nothing to do with her. "This place is all kinds of impressive, I bet that's the kind of place where people who go to the club eat." With the Maitre'D pulling her chair for her, Aurora looks a bit surprised, and then flashes him a brilliant smile, "oh, thank you so much, I could totally get it myself but it's a very lovely gesture!" Handed a menu, Aurora gives it a brief look, then levels her gaze with Susan, "does your menu have prices? I think I got a bad one." It takes Susan a half-second, but she pulls it out. "Wrong? No, nothing." She glances around, trying to see the place with Aurora's eyes. She can't, but she tries. "It is quite nice, here. I thought we'd enjoy it." She doesn't go to the Club, that's for sure. But she is probably of exactly the sort of social class of those who do, so it's natural they'd go to the same places. She chuckles softly at Aurora's comment about the menu. "It's not a bad menu, Aurora. They don't bother with prices, here. They assume if you come here, you can afford it. And don't worry: I can." She doesn't explain about the Maitre'D while he's there, it might embarrass Aurora, even though the woman clearly does 'shameless' quite well. "I thought we could get together, eat, chat. I have your Butterfly Wings samples, and I wanted to talk to you about how your talks with the other dancers have gone. See if we should arrange to meet again, so that they can make their own purchases." She won't be asking for Aurora's money tonight. Only after she is a satisfied customer, and she'll probably get a rather hefty discount given the business she'll be adding in from the others at the club. "How have you been?" she inquires sociably, while she peruses her own menu. "Only other place I ever been to that was this fancy is pretty much the club, though I think the club is actually even more fancy in it's own strange fashion," Aurora muses as Susan explains to her how she didn't get a bad menu. "Don't bother with prices? Gee! I wish I could say that, damn...so everyone around here are loaded, huh?" Aurora asks a likely very inappropriate question, as she looks at the people around, some still staring at her manner of dress, which lands them a twirling of fingers or a wave from Aurora, promptly causing them to look away. "Weird," she comments to Susan, "with how they were staring you'd think they fancy me, but then I give a friendly wave and they look away immediately." "Samples for me!?" Aurora exclaims a bit too loudly, "why, thank you so much, Susan! I can't wait to try them!" She leans over the table, nearly knocking some things off, as she tries to hug Susan by leaning across towards her. "They didn't believe me, thought I was making it up, but I'll show them. I'm sure they will all be eager to buy." Asked for her well being, Aurora settles back in her chair, "oh, I've been just quite wonderful, I usually am. How about you Susan?" Eyes peering at the menu, she murmurs, "they probably don't serve poutine here, do they?" Never having actually been to the Club, Susan has no idea, but she'll trust Aurora's impressions and those of Janet on this matter. "I expect most of the folks here are quite well to do, yes." Susan offers, as smoothly as she can despite how inappropriate such a chat is in 'polite company'. She's trying to adapt to the reality that Aurora doesn't line up with the rules taught by Ms. Manners. But she is nice nonetheless. "Yes, samples for you." Susan affirms. She moves quickly to get a few items out of the way before Aurora's eagerness creates a mess, and is a tad relieved when the lovely brunette sits back down - She can only imagine what that tiny skirt of Aurora's was flashing to the front of the restaurant in that position, and she is trying not to!. "I thought samples might help with convincing the others. And it would help you to experience them for yourself, before making a purchase." She may be research head instead of CEO, but she gets it. This stuff isn't cheap. "I do not believe they serve poutine here, no. I did not see any." Suan offers, as they examine the menu and chat about this item or that. Obviously, Susan has grown up around such fine dining and understands many of the terms others might not. She doesn't begrudge explaining, either. "I have been doing well, thank you for asking." Of course, how she'll be after tabloids start printing pictures of her and her 'girlfriend' is another question. But we'll leave that for after tonight. Aurora immediaetly takes hold of the samples she's offered, settling back in her seat without the slightest concern over the likelihood she just flashed a good deal of the people sitting behind her, who know have exact knowledge of her underwear of choice for the evening, regardless of whether they had any interest in that knowledge or not. "I really appreciate how nice and helpful you are, I was wondering how I could convince the girls I wasn't lying, and this is just perfect proof. Genius!" "Well, that sucks, I could totally go for poutine right now..." Aurora muses to herself, as she puts her samples aside and goes back to browsing the menu, "so...these names are kinda weird, nothing simply states, burger or just salad, you know? Any recommendations?" "I thought it might help." Genius? Susan is most definitely that, and happy to help clear enough. And if offering up the samples now instead of later gets Aurora to sit down and stop flashing half the restaurant? Small price to pay! Good thing the blonde has no idea of the media storm awaiting her tomorrow. Susan makes several suggestions, including a lump lobster over mahi mahi, a petite filet crusted with peppercorns, and a crab meat-adorned salad, all favorites of hers. With a menu like this, some familiarity with the place and the chef definitely helps. "Janet and I also wanted to hear about any other ideas you might have had for similar uses of our technology that might be of benefit? We're already working on a related hair-color treatment. Nail-color treatments would seem ideal. Did you have any other ideas?" Tattoos, maybe? "I'll go with the petite filet, that sounds good enough," Aurora eventually settled after Susan helps her get through some of the peculiar naming system, and personally not bothering to read the description in fine text near the name of each dish. "Oh Janet is a very lovely lady, she came to the club to 'talk' to me, I enjoyed it very much," just as Aurora enjoyed the tip she got for her time while being on her shift. "I guess if you could make it work with fabric, color changing clothes could also be cool, and shoes?" Once the waiter returns, Susan orders for herself that lobster-stuffed mahi mahi, and waits for Aurora to order her petite filet, before they continue their talk. No need to discuss this where other ears can hear too easily. "Good points. Janet is also working on a special design for clothing that can actually change on command. Like a long dress to a mini. I'll discuss the color-changing addition and see what we can develop along that line." Clearly, Susan thinks rather highly of Janet. Just as clearly, she doesn't get any implication that their 'talk' was anything other than talking. She can be adorably niave about such things. Aurora looks awfully impressed if simply confused at the notion that it's possible, "really? Long dress to a mini?" It would be a great thing for her condition, not that anyone else knows about it since she moved into this city. "So, you really got a whole bunch of awesome sci-fi stuff you guys are working on, I don't see how you're not going to be the best company ever in no time. Did Janet tell you she offered me to be a model for you guys?" Susan nods, affirming Aurora's question. She's not kidding, and she has no idea just how useful that would be for Aurora given her 'condition'. She knows nothing about that condition. "Yes, she told me about offering you a position as a model. I thought it was a wonderful idea. You clearly relish and enjoy being a center of attention, and you come alive in those circumstances. It seems a natural fit to pair your vivacious pinache with our goods." Granted, not everything they're working on would benefit from models. But what they work on that does, why not use Aurora? Fewer stiletto heels for Susan, at least. She has been Janet's preferred model for years, since they met in college. "Hey, this is only our second meeting and already you know something this personal about me, cool," Aurora notes, affirming Susan's suggestion that she loves to be the center of attention, then again, anyone sitting in this restaurant at the moment already knows that as well, and they don't even necessarily know Aurora's name for that matter. "So, how did you guys get started? Did you just meet somewhere, figured you were both geniuses and went from there?" Susan chuckles, mildly amused that Aurora can't figure out how she'd have figured that out. "Janet and I? Well, we met in college. In the swimming pool, actually. Then again in some classes, and we became friends. Moved in together. As we both realized how much we had in common, we stayed together into graduate school. And we figured out that we didn't really want to go work for anyone else. We each had a block of money, and we decided to invest in each other and build a company to do the work we wanted to do and do it together. That's how we named the company: StormDyne. Susan Storm, and Janet van Dyne." These two are clearly very close. "That's super cool, two friends, working together, doing their own thing, not working for anyone else..." Aurora does pause a moment at the full name given, and then laugh, "Susan Storm? Do you know that would be a perfect name for a superhero? It's such a waste you're not actually one of those metas, you wouldn't even need a secret codename!" Oh, how close Aurora is, and doesn't know it! Susan blushes a bit, but doesn't panic. Instead, she just laughs nervously. "Me, a superhero? I don't think so. I can't even get up and sing in front of a crowd unless Janet gets me drunk. I'd be no good at all as a hero. I try to save people in a quieter way, with inventions that help make their world a better place." And she does do that. She just also sneaks around invisibly and does battle too. "I think those that do that are very brave, especially given doing so for most of them is against the law. Yet still they try to help people. I think that's really brave." "Hey, don't think I forgot about you disappearing on me like that on the stage, I promised people a duet and you just poof on me, I had to play it off as a magic trick. You could really make people panic with your gadgets if you play with them like that at random places people don't expect to see it. If I didn't know better I'd think it was some kind of special power," Aurora points out, still talking about it most casually, "so, how do you think it fitting I should punish you?" She says with a wink, "or do I forgive you because of the awesome samples you got me?" "We're not really into making people panic. Panic doesn't make the world a better place, it tends to wind everyone up and make them tense. Then they make dangerous decisions and people get hurt." Susan offers, still doing her best to play it all down. Of course, just as Aurora is exploring the question of punishing Susan, the waiter shows up with their food, because there really couldn't be a much more embarrassing moment in the conversation for someone else to overhear. "Well, I think you should forgive me my panic, since you dragged me up there when you knew I was scared. And I think you should enjoy the samples because they're awesome and will really impress your friends at the Club." Just what Susan needs, as now the story will read about the dominatrix callgirl she is dating. Aurora listens to Susan, and she grins at the waiter when he brings them their food, "I'll have some red wine with that," she keeps talking naturaly, not one bit concerned about how awkward it may seem to have the waiter overhear what he no doubt just overheared from their conversation. "Sorry I scared you, Susan, I just thought you needed to lighten up and had some fun, I really thought you would have enjoyed it. I get a rush when I'm up on stage, it's a fun thrill." Reaching for her knife and fork, she starts to dig into the steak, "oh, I will tell impress them for sure, there's no way they won't be impressed by that miracle of a thing." Susan ordered a white wine - some high-falutin' name - to go with her meal. She takes a long sip of that as they chat, and offers a smile to Aurora. "Believe me, I understand. You were just trying to help. Janet would have done much the same, though she'd have made sure I had a lot more to drink first. And she's usually better at keeping me calm, feeling less panicked. I don't really know why, but it's part of why we work so well together." Work together. Live together. Best friends together. Clearly, they connect on many levels. "I'm glad you think they will be impressed." She'll be even more glad when it proves true and they secure a lucrative side business supplying their products to the dancers and others like them. "Well, it's not fair, she has a distinct advantage being your friend for many years, I just saw you at that club for the first time," Aurora points out, as if she was somehow insulted by the suggestion someone was better than her at making another person feel more at ease, not that it ever has been her forte. Then, just like that, without warning, Aurora asks the obvious question that other may not dare to ask, "are you guys lovers?" Susan chuckles softly as they eat, discussing Janet's 'unfair advantage'. "Well, it's true. Naturally, she would be far better at putting me at ease, and at reading my fear. I suppose that's not 'fair' to expect you to be able to do the same. But I meant no offense, anymore than you did, Aurora. It just happened. Honestly." See? No reason to worry. But after they chat for a bit longer, Aurora comes out with her big question. Susah, shocked and horrified, cannot help the spittake that erupts. And this was one of her favorite dresses. "Ohmygod, Aurora! How could you ask that?" She was doing so well, too, with Aurora's often shocking and outlandish behaviors. But she wasn't expecting /that/ question. "No, no. We're not lovers. How could you think that?" Susan struggles to clean up as best she can with a napkin, shaking her head, clearly flustered. At least she's too panicked to turn invisible again. "Of course!" Aurora is glad that Susan agrees she is handicapped compared to Janet in this instance, which of course means Aurora is every bit as perfect as she thinks herself to be. When Susan winds up spitting out the wine she was drinking over her dress following Aurora's bold question, the French Canadian looks preplexed, wondering what was it that was so out of line about her questions. "Well," she starts to actually explain why she asked the question, "well, you said you worked together, lived together and are best friends, I figured 'best' was like a playful cover...wasn't it? Maybe I was wrong," Aurora still treats the matter very casually, despite how flushed and uncomfortable Susan seems at being asked that question. Of course, even if it were true that Jan and Sue were lovers, the fact that they don't tell anyone this would seem to indicate that they prefer their cover to exposing the truth to a woman neither of them really knows, but apparently that doesn't occur to Aurora. Susan shakes her head. "It's not 'cover', Aurora. We really are best friends. Janet means the world to me." Of course, some might argue Sue isn't helping her own case, here. Aurora is likely not the first person to wonder about just how close those two women are, but the completely shocked, ill-prepared way Susan responds to the question would certainly affirm to most that it isn't so. Some with psych degrees might wonder if she doth protest too much, and there's something lurking beneath the surface of that relationship. But if so, they would still agree that Susan is not aware of it being so. It seems like a lot of things do not occur to Aurora, it's like she lives by a different set of rules. She doesn't show concern to what most would take for public decency, for modesty, for etiquettes, for privacy, she basically seems to be able to say what is on her mind and show no ounce of shame from doing what she wants, no matter what others think of her actions. "Ooohhh, my bad, I really didn't know you were being straight with me, but you could tell how I would get the impression, right?" She still seems to insist she had every ground to ask the question, despite just being told the truth. "Anyways, sorry for making the wrong assumption, Susan, I didn't mean to offend you." She takes a sip of her wine, and looks curiously at Susan's reaction. Still flabberghasted, Susan continues patting at her dress until she has to just give it up and lay the sodden bit of high thread-count cotton on the table as done-for. She fists her hands in her lap, mauling one another in a fit of nerves, until the waiter arrives and at least gives her a fresh napkin and whisks away the soiled one, while asking if there is anything at all he can do. She thanks him for his kindness and releases him, knowing there's nothing he can do about this. She accepts Aurora's words without comment for a bit, clearly trying to get a handle on herself and her emotions. She eventually resumes eating her dinner, slowly picking at it, while she works out exactly what she should say now. Eventually Susan pauses, looking up at Aurora again with a little shrug of her shoulders. "I am sure you had no intention of offending me, Aurora. More than anything, you startled and surprised me. Shocked me, really. I couldn't imagine anyone thinking that of Janet and I." Anyone notice that her primary concern seems to be what anyone would think of /Janet/, more than of Susan herself? "I'm not really sure what would lean anyone to that conclusion about us. But I suppose anything is possible." Especially given Susan has not apparently dated anyone since Victor and Reed, both years ago. "I hear that salt and soda are supposed to make stains go away from clothes," Aurora offers a tip while looking at Susan desparately trying to salvage her poor dress. Noting how displeased Susan looks, Aurora casually offers, "I could pay for the dress if you like? I mean, if it's not ridiculously expensive, I really didn't want to ruin it for you, it was just a question." Eating a few more morsels of her meal, Aurora seems to enjoy every bite, and after swallowing, she chuckles, "is it that offensive for someone to think that of you and Janet? Just a mistake, I mean, it sounds like you are very much together in many many things." Waiting a moment, Aurora offers as if in trying to calm Susan down, "I've been with girls before, and I don't think there's anything about it that should make you feel ashamed, or embarrassed, well, if you had been with a girl and I'm not saying you have, just in general there's nothing special about it. Perfectly normal." Susan grimaces a bit at the comment about the dress. "I'll make some attempt to save it when I get home. But it can't really be replaced. It's a dress that Janet made for me." Which means there is no price, no way to simply make it better, even assuming poor Aurora had the money to afford it. And affording a Van Dyne original? Not remotely less than ridiculously expensive, to be sure. "As I said, I understand you meant no offense." Susan offers with a sigh. "It's not about being offensive. It's about being shocked and surprised. About not understanding how someone else could think that of us, of our relationship together." Or, just maybe, it's about how entirely too close to a hidden inner truth the question might be. But clearly Susan isn't going to be looking at that just now. "I don't have anything against anyone who finds love with another woman, Aurora. But it's not who I am." If Janet were here, she'd fill in the rest for Susan without any prompting. They've known each other for a decade. She'd easily be able to explain, 'Suzie is a good girl. Suzie doesn't do things like that. Good girls, proper girls, date proper boys, and have proper children.' It's one of Jan's mild, adoring pet peeves about Susan. Apparently having already been shocked, Susan doesn't respond to the revelation that Aurora is bisexual. "I'm glad that you're enjoying the dinner." she offers, after a bit. "Oooops," is all that comes out of Aurora's lips when she hears Janet made the dress for Susan, although she does offer, "would you like me to tell her that I ruined it?" Of course Aurora doesn't even know what risk she might potentially put herself in by taking responsibility for this travesty. But at least she doesn't shy from responsibility. "I get it, you're uncomfortable, and it's not cool, it's okay, I said I'm sorry. I'm not going to ask that question again. You two are best pals, and that's that." As Aurora finishes almost all of her meal, she smiles at Susan, and with another sip of wine, she exclaims, "it is by far the best meal I had in a long time, are we going to have dessert as well? I did see one thing I fancy very much in the menu!" Susan smiles ruefully and shakes her head. "No, I am quite capable of confessing my own failings to Janet. She will be exasperated with me, but she will forgive me." Janet is well used to Susan's sometimes extreme reactions to certain subjects. Drives her crazy, but they're best friends in spite of it. "If you would like dessert, then surely we can get some. Order whatever you like." Susan offers good-naturedly. Clearly, she's covering this bill. With those words spoken out of Susan's mouth, Aurora signals the waiter, and when he comes she orders herself some Creme Brulee for dessert, looking quite eager even as she makes her order, looking over at Susan, she asks, "will you have some too? I don't share when it comes to creme brulee." Susan instead orders some special house concoction described as a custom chocolate mousse. "I cannot blame you for not sharing. We all have our treats and our ... cravings, I suppose."